Menunggu
by Patto-san
Summary: Kogami 'menemani' Ginoza saat sedang menunggu. Berdua mereka membicarakan seseorang yang sudah sangat dekat dengan mereka. Kogami dari sudut pandang seorang sahabat dan Ginoza dari sudut pandang seorang kekasih. Untuk ultah Freyja Lawliet. HBD!


**Psycho-Pass©Gen Urobuchi & Production I.G.**

"Ini bukan tempat yang ideal untuk bertemu dengan seorang gadis, Ginoza. Lagipula, tempat ini sudah kuno. Kunizuka dan Karanomori pun tidak akan sudi berkencan di sini."

Ginoza mengangkat wajah dari buku yang sedang ditekuninya. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan paragraf yang tengah ditekuninya.

"Kau bisa ditangkap jika terus berada di sini, Kogami. Kau beruntung saat ini aku sedang libur," balas Ginoza santai.

"Oh? Memangnya seorang komisaris tetap bekerja _shift_ ya? Dan tolong jangan terlalu serius. Kalau Kagari masih ada, dia akan menyebutmu membosankan. Lagipula, seseorang yang cocok menemuimu di tempat seperti ini adalah Makishima. Kalian akan menjadi pasangan kutu buku yang serasi," balas Kogami mengejek.

"Aku menyesal hal itu tak sempat terwujud. Kalau kau membiarkannya hidup, sudah pasti dia yang akan mengoceh di depanku dan bukannya kau."

Kogami tertawa kecil. Ginoza memang bukan pria yang bisa diajak bermain-main. Dia sangat kaku dan serius. Sehingga siapapun yang mengenalnya akan terheran-heran saat mengetahui bahwa Ginoza bisa juga memikat seorang gadis. Termasuk Kogami.

Ginoza mungkin sudah terlalu tua untuk berkencan di kafe yang dia pilih itu. Sebuah kafe yang menggabungkan konsep kafe, perpustakaan dan toko buku. Kafe yang nyaman dan tenang. Tempat yang tampaknya menurut Ginoza adalah tempat yang sempurna.

"Kalau dia melihatmu di sini, dia pasti akan menahanmu," ujar Ginoza sambil menutup bukunya.

Kogami tertawa lagi. Meminum kopinya hingga tersisa setengah gelas, kemudian menatap Ginoza. Seulas senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan ditangkap. Asalkan dia melakukannya setelah aku menghadiri pernikahan kalian."

Ginoza meminum sedikit kopinya. Sebagai detektif, dia bisa mencium alasan mengapa Kogami tidak bergegas meninggalkan kafe. Bahkan setelah Ginoza mengusirnya dua kali.

"Kau sangat protektif padanya. Aku gembira mendengarnya," kata Ginoza.

"Aku tidak mungkin menanyakan alasannya memilihmu. Belum sempat aku bertanya, dia pasti sudah menahanku. Jadi aku menemuimu."

"Mengapa kau peduli? Bukankah kau sendiri mengakui bahwa dia adalah detektif yang tangguh? Jadi tidak perlu berperan sebagai malaikat pelindungnya."

Ginoza memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ia memandang ke luar jendela kafe. Langit biru terhampar. Cerah. Di jalanan depan kafe, orang-orang berlalu lalang. Ramai, sebab saat ini adalah waktu makan siang. Kencannya tidak akan setenang yang ia perkirakan. Apalagi dengan kehadiran tamu tak diundang di depannya ini.

"Jadi, menurutmu, mengapa dia mau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersamamu?" tanya Kogami. Ia menyulut api rokok. Santai. Tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ganti pertanyaannya."

Kogami menengadah dan menghembuskan asap rokok. Ia menjentikkan rokoknya, menyebabkan abunya berhamburan di asbak. Tertawa meremehkan, lalu memandang Ginoza lekat-lekat.

"Mengapa kau memilihnya?"

Ginoza tampak biasa saja menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Ia menyibak rambut yang menjuntai di depan keningnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan bekas koleganya itu.

"Pertama, karena dia adalah wanita yang dibutuhkan setiap negara. Dia tangguh, adil, merdeka dan berani. Jika semua polisi di negara ini seperti dirinya, maka Sistem Sibyl tidak akan pernah diperlukan."

Kogami tampak takjub. Bagi siapapun, jawaban ini terdengar aneh. Namun, itulah Ginoza.

"Aku berterima kasih atas bantuanmu dalam menghancurkan Sistem Sibyl," lanjut Ginoza, "tapi kita semua tahu, andilnya dalam menghancurkan sistem itu adalah yang terbesar. Sejak awal, dia tidak tersentuh oleh Sibyl. Berbeda denganmu, dia tidak dianggap sebagai ancaman tetapi juga tidak dianggap remeh oleh Sibyl. Sebaliknya, Sibyl menganggapnya sebagai mitra, sebagai kawan."

"Dan penilaian itulah yang menjatuhkan Sibyl," sambung Kogami. Seulas senyuman puas tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Terima kasih padanya, kini kita bisa terbebas dari ketakutan akan tingginya tingkat stress yang dapat membuat kita hidup terkurung selamanya," ujar Ginoza lagi.

"Itu alasanmu yang kedua?"

Ginoza menggeleng.

"Aku memang mendapatkan kembali jabatanku di MWPSB dan dipromosikan hingga mencapai jabatan ini, tapi itu bukan alasanku memilihnya. Alasan kedua adalah yang terpenting."

Kogami mencondongkan badannya agar lebih dekat dengan Ginoza. Sangat tertarik.

"Aku mencintainya. Memang aku pernah keliru menilainya. Tapi semakin lama mengenalnya, aku semakin mencintai dan menyayanginya. Seandainya kau tidak melarikan diri dari MWPSB, kau akan merasakan hal yang sama. Untuk itu, aku berterima kasih pada 'kesempatan' yang kau berikan."

Kogami tercengang. Sesaat kemudian ia tertawa lebar.

"Kau banyak tertawa hari ini," komentar Ginoza agak ketus.

Kogami tertawa makin keras. Pengunjung kafe yang lain sampai terganggu olehnya.

"Hebat. _Tou-san_ pasti akan bangga mempunyai putra sepertimu," puji Kogami, "ternyata pria sepertimu bisa sentimentil juga."

"Romantis, menurut Karanomori," ralat Ginoza.

"Romantis? Yah, mengajaknya bertemu di kafe ini masih lebih menjanjikan daripada kencan di lantai puncak gedung MWPSB," komentar Kogami.

"Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau seorang _womanizer_. Setelah delapan tahun melarikan diri, apakah kau tidak merasa lelah?"

Kogami tertegun. Ia menghembuskan napas berat.

"Kalau lelah, duduklah di sini lebih lama. Biarkan dia melihat dan menahanmu. Aku dan dia bisa membantumu agar mendapatkan keringanan. Bagaimanapun, kau sudah menyumbang banyak bagi perkembangan negara ini," bujuk Ginoza. Tubuhnya yang kini condong ke depan, menatap Kogami untuk menemukan kelelahan dan kepasrahan di sana.

"Lantas, mengapa bukan kau yang menangkapku?" tanya Kogami. Tatapannya menjadi dalam, tampak berusaha menemukan kejujuran di mata Ginoza.

"Apa serunya menangkap ikan yang memakan umpannya?" Ginoza tersenyum pasti.

"Pada usia tiga puluh enam tahun ini, kita justru semakin mirip satu sama lain, Gino."

"Bahkan selera kita mengenai perempuan pun mirip, Ko."

Kogami menghabiskan kopinya. Kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Karanomori pernah menitipkan pesan untukmu, kalau-kalau kita bertemu lagi. Dia masih berminat untuk tidur denganmu."

Kogami tertawa tanpa suara. Ia menggeleng, "aku tidak ingin bersaing dengan gitaris _rock_."

"Jadi, kau merelakan dia untukku?" tanya Ginoza untuk menghentikan gerakan Kogami sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, 'kan?"

"Terima kasih."

Kogami berjalan menjauh. Melambai tanpa menoleh pada Ginoza. Pamit sekaligus mengisyaratkan agar Ginoza tak lagi mengusiknya dengan deretan pertanyaan.

"Rajin-rajinlah memeriksa internet. Kau akan mengetahui perkembangan hubungan kami."

Kogami melambai sekali lagi. Lalu menghilang di balik pintu kafe.

Ginoza melanjutkan membaca. Buku rekomendasi dari Kunizuka, _Battle Royale_ karya Koushun Takami. Ia membacanya tanpa menunjukkan reaksi berlebihan atas apa yang dia baca di buku tersebut.

"Mencari ketegangan, Nobu-_chan_? Kita pernah menghadapi yang lebih buruk daripada apa yang digambarkan dalam buku itu."

Ginoza menurunkan bukunya dan melihat sosok wanita berusia akhir duapuluhan—Akane Tsunemori—berdiri sambil melipat lengan. Akane mengamati gelas kosong yang ditinggalkan oleh Kogami sebelumnya. Lalu beralih pada abu dan puntung rokok di asbak.

"Dia tadi ke sini, 'kan?" tanya Akane setelah memesan kopi dan _croissant._

"Dia minta maaf karena tak bisa menunggumu di sini."

Akane tersenyum. Tampaknya tahu bahwa tunangannya berdusta.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Akane lagi.

"Menghancurkan Sibyl, sudah. Mengembalikan dunia ke keadaan yang seharusnya, sementara kita lakukan. Jadi, apa yang belum kita _berdua_ lakukan saat ini?" Ginoza balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, 'kan?"

Ginoza tak menyahut. Tanggapan Akane yang persis dengan tanggapan Kogami sebelumnya membuatnya menatap Akane lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akane canggung.

Ginoza menggeleng pelan. Dia meminum kopinya lagi. Kali ini hingga habis.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak jenuh menantimu. Waktu berlalu begitu saja."

"Apakah karena ada Kogami yang menemanimu?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?" tanya Akane penasaran.

"Karena aku memikirkanmu selama penantian ini. Terima kasih pada Ko yang membuatku terus-menerus membicarakanmu. Jika menyangkut dirimu, aku selalu bersemangat, Akane."

Akane tercengang. Wajahnya bersemu, "gombal!"

"Romantis. Sedikit," ralat Ginoza.

Orang-orang berdatangan memasuki kafe. Ramai.

Namun kencan Ginoza tak terganggu. Penantian adalah hal yang sepadan. Meneruskan kencan hari itu adalah kenikmatan tak tergantikan. Ginoza tidak akan menukarnya untuk apapun. Walaupun iming-imingnya adalah menangkap ikan yang menolak memakan umpannya.

SELESAI

_Palu, 28 Februari 2014_

Catatan :

Fic ini buat Freyja Lawliet di ulang tahunnya yang ke-29. Maaf bukan KakaInna atau LInna soalnya saya agak bosen dengan dua male chara itu XD

Tadinya saya mikir bikin fic ini di fandom Gin no Saji atau Hataraku. Tapi berhubung dialog2nya lumayan dewasa (sesuai umur yang ultah XD #plak), saya pilih aja fandom ini dengan penyesuaian di sana-sini.

Oh ya, ide fic ini juga ngambil dari salah satu lagu Bang Iwan yang saya sukai, _Kumenanti Seorang Kekasih._ Jadi, harap maklum kalo _plotless_ ya :)

Oke, selamat ultah buat Freyja Lawliet. Wish U All The Best! ;)


End file.
